


Finally Here

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [24]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armand finally feels free, Daniel reall loves Armand, Falling In Love, Fear, Feelings, Fingerfucking, First Time, Louis really feels happy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Armand and Daniel take their relations to the next level and Louis is an awestruck witness to it all. We take a return to the beginning of our tale and tie up one loose end.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Finally Here

**Author's Note:**

> So I have to say that now we are starting to tie up all the loose ends of the story, and therefore it is coming to an end in about 10 chapters between Decent Moments and Forays into Indecency. I'm sad to see it closing off and I wish I could continue it but I know it's time. The boys know that it's time....There are a few scenes that I haven't included in either series which I'll post periodically as stand alone stories and of course there will be follow up series if I get around to it. I am working on some new stuff though! Including an AU which uses some of my own characters from my original story which you can check out on here. Also included is a story about Louis and Lestats first years, based on this series, so it's basically a prelude to these two series.
> 
> This is the longest installment of either series being close to 4000 words in length and 12 pages. I took a lot of time to do this one, I've been writing it for about a month trying to perfect it, in between writing the chapters which came before. I really hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know in the comments down below who you think should be Louis' first

This was it, this was the night Armand and I had been planning for a week. Armand was in the shower, I was in bed with Daniel and the boy had just woken to my sweet blood kisses.

Daniels hands grabbed my waist and he kissed me back needily, he moaned and pulled me down to grind against him. Armand and I had made the executive decision to inject him before he woke. His hands groped my backside and pulled me to grind harder against him.

He pulled out of the kiss and groaned when my lips travelled to his throat to nip and suck bruises into the flesh there.

‘Lou wait….Armand’s right there in the shower….what if he hears?’

I sat up and gave him a bemused smile. ‘Daniel we are hardly forbidden lovers. Armand knows we have…our time…and besides I’m sure he’d love to join us……’

Daniel made an indecisive sound, he wanted to continue but he was hyper aware of his makers presence in the other room. I trailed my mouth down his chest and belly to his nest of blond curls. I looked up at him cheekily and sat up again.

‘Maybe you’re right, we shouldn’t….’

Daniel grabbed me by the face and pushed me lightly back between his legs. ‘Louis……’

I smirked at him and winked. ‘I knew you would see it my way….’ I engulfed him and wrapped my tongue around him.

Armand had been teaching me how to do this for the last week, I wasn’t sure I could do it but I had to try. I hollowed my cheeks and moved my head up and down his shaft, letting the tip drag across my palate. Daniel lifted himself up and rested on his elbows, he moaned and thrust up into my mouth.

‘Louis! When did you learn-? Ah!!’

I showed him what else I had learnt. I let go with my hand and opened my mouth wider, trying to relax my jaw and throat as I slid further down his manhood. Daniel looked shocked as he watched himself disappear into my mouth. I choked slightly and nearly pulled off but I calmed myself quickly and tried to remember what Armand had said. I relaxed and continued until my nose was tickled by his curls.

Daniel squirmed in pleasure, he was clearly trying to keep still for my benefit but it was a loosing battle. I tightened my lips around the base and carefully swallowed as hard as I could. Daniel yelled my name and his hands gripped my hair painfully.

‘Louis! Oh God!’ He whimpered. ‘When did you- how-?’

I swallowed twice more before pulling away from him. I left a large quantity of saliva on him and it pooled in his pubic hair. I was altogether unwilling to swallow it. Despite my recent foray into oral I was not keen on the taste that came with it; the musty salty flesh taste. Daniel grimaced as the saliva slid over his crotch.

‘Lou, you need to spit on the sheets…..’ He said with a shaky grin. ‘Where did you learn how to deep throat I thought it was one of your no-no’s?’

I smiled mysteriously and didn’t answer his question. ‘Do you want to play a game Danny?’

His eyes darkened and his jaw went slack, I never called him Danny. It was clearly very arousing to him and I filed the knowledge away for another time. I moved away from him and leaned against the foot board, he mimicked me against the headboard. I tossed him a bottle of lube and showed him my own bottle.

Daniel licked his lips as I bent and spread my legs. I was blushing hotly, somewhat mortified by what I was doing right now but Armand had said Daniel must be raving with desire. What better way than to surprise him with all new tricks and games? I looked away from him demurely while I lubed my fingers and set the bottle aside.

I heard his bottle click shut and land on the bedding beside him. I looked up through my lashes and traced my hole with my index finger. Daniel copied me, obedient as he always was in our game of mirror. I led the game, making it agonisingly slow for us both. I gently pressed my index finger into myself, having to shift positions only slightly to make it more comfortable.

Daniel watched greedily as he followed my lead. I could see it the moment his finger brushed against his prostate. Daniel didn’t need to go as deep as I did for that little pleasure. I tried to adjust for a moment while he strained to hold still and wait for me.

Once my body relaxed and allowed the intrusion, I began to pump my finger in and out of myself. Daniel was panting, he spread his legs impossibly wider and ground down on his finger even as he thrust it into himself. This was more arousing than I had imagined. Our game of mirror was always arousing, we tore each other apart without even touching, but this was something new and exciting. To watch each other perform something so intimate and private was thrilling. 

I took the stakes higher and pressed a second finger inside myself, this was slightly painful as I was not used to it and I was slightly tense but Daniel clearly appreciated the view. He leaned up to try and see as much of what I was doing as possible. He looked at my eyes and I felt his feelings of love conferred to me telepathically.

‘Oh Louis!’ He screwed his eyes shut and whimpered. ‘Louis you look amazing…I wish it was my fingers pumping in and out of you…..or better yet….I can’t wait for the day you’re ready so I can fill you with my cock.’

Daniel looked ashamed as he said this to me and my face lit up like the fourth of July. It was not purely out of embarrassment it was out of lust and desire. I could imagine it. I could imagine crawling over to him right now and straddling him. I’d take his face in my hands and kiss him while sinking down onto that hardness, feeling it stretch me and fill me and pleasure me. I could imagine lifting myself up and down on Daniels erection, riding him as Armand would say.

I stared at Daniels weeping erection and I felt my hole clench around my fingers at the thought of having him inside myself. Daniel and I moaned and jerked simultaneously. I was unknowingly projecting my thought and Daniel had seen and felt all I was imagining. He wrapped his hand around the base of his manhood to stave off his orgasm. He was panting and whimpering and I lay just as still and just as desperate.

‘I like the way you think Louis.’

Daniel and I both jumped, both wincing at the same time as we shifted wrongly on our fingers. Armand was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, naked as the day he was born, damp hair and his intention clear between his legs. He walked over slowly, eyes locked on Daniel as the fledgling withdrew his fingers and tried to cover himself up by hugging a pillow.

‘Unfortunately, you will have to wait in line…’ Armand purred as he tugged the pillow from Daniels grasp. ‘Daniel is mine tonight….’

Daniel stared up at his maker like a deer caught in the headlights. Armand tossed the pillow aside and straddled his fledglings lap. He tangled his fingers through Daniels hair and pulled him into a breath-taking kiss. Daniel was so dazzled by the kiss he didn’t notice Armand scooting closer until their desires brushed against each other. I smiled as I realized our plan was working, I relaxed back and continued my lazy ministrations on myself.

Daniel was released from Armand’s mouth and Armand held him back by the chest. Armand began to move his hips back and forth and in small circles, causing their heated flesh to rub together between them. Daniel sobbed softly and I reached out to Armand telepathically but he gently brushed me aside. He kissed Daniel soothingly and stroked his hair back over his ears.

‘Shhhh relax, enjoy it….’ Armand sat back up and brought Daniels hands to his chest. ‘Just relax Daniel….’

Daniel lay back as Armand directed and stroked his fingers across Armand’s chest. He brushed loose strands of his makers hair back over his shoulders. Armand took Daniels lubed hand and led it beneath his body, between creamy thighs to rest on his backside.

‘I want you Daniel….I want to be yours at last….’ Armand whispered tantalizingly.

Daniels fingers twitched and he looked ready to argue. I sat up and prepared for a fight. Daniel bit his tongue and slid his fingers down to his makers entrance. Armand’s hand went to guide him. He carefully lowered himself onto two of Daniels fingers. Once Armand was seated they both released breaths they hadn’t known they were holding.

Daniel held Armand still for a moment, but Armand wasn’t in the mood for taking it so slow. He gave Daniel his aphrodisiac blood kisses and took advantage of Daniels relaxation and diverted focus. Armand gently rose up and down on Daniels slick digits.

I watched with a dry throat as Daniels fingers disappeared inside our older lover. It was a sight I had never imagined I would see. I felt as though I was intruding but Armand was quick to warn me against leaving.

Armand leaned forward to rest his head in the crook of Daniels neck and Daniel made eye contact with me over his shoulder. He smiled embarrassedly and asked without any real communication if I was alright. I smiled and nodded at him, I mouthed that he must focus. He burrowed his face into Armand’s neck, his free hand running through the long auburn strands.

Armand had left his hair long tonight because he knew how we both love it. Daniel nibbled around to his adams apple and forced Armand to arch his head back. I admired how the ends brushed the tops of his buttocks. I wished I could run my fingers through the fine strands, but this night belonged to them. Armand was still riding his fledglings fingers but I watched as he forced a third finger into himself. Armand gasped in pain as he was stretched slightly too far, Daniel quickly checked in.

‘Are you okay?’

Armand nodded and kissed him, slowly moving himself on Daniels fingers, forcing himself to adjust. ‘I’m fine, don’t stop!’

Daniel brought their foreheads together and he panted Armand’s name. ‘Are you sure? Are you okay?’

Armand nodded and ground hard against him. ‘Daniel I want you, I want this, please don’t try to stop me….I know you want this too.’

Daniel removed his fingers and held Armand’s hips. ‘Armand, I love you so so very much….’

Armand looked stunned but he softened after a moment and he stroked Daniels face.

‘You want to stay on top?’ Daniel said softly, his face was open and he was worried and on eggshells.

Armand laughed wetly in relief and shook his head. He rolled off Daniel to lay on his back. He bent his legs and kept them hip width apart.

‘No Daniel….I need to submit to you totally or this is all for nothing….we will learn nothing…I-….I trust you Daniel…’

Daniel got onto his knees between his makers legs. He rested his hands on Armand’s knees trying to stop the involuntary shaking of the smaller vampires legs. I felt my own concern as I saw the violent tremors, I knew Armand was afraid. I was on edge to step in if need be.

‘Are you sure?’ He said gently. ‘You’re shaking boss….’

‘I’m okay.’ Armand whispered anxiously. ‘Kiss me Daniel….’

Daniel obliged willingly and he used his hands to massage and caress all the tension from Armand’s thighs, stomach, arms, shoulders and neck. Armand smiled at him when they broke apart and then looked to me.

‘Louis….’ Armand gestured me closer. ‘Louis is going to help us both…’

Daniel looked at me over his shoulder as I moulded myself to his body from behind. I communicated that he should relax, it was no different to any other activity we did, it could stop at any time. He nodded his understanding and looked back to Armand who had laced their hands together. At Armand’s nod of assent and Daniels soft sound of agreement I gently took Daniel by the hips, I smeared the lube on my hand onto his desire and with a push of my hips guided him to his goal.

Daniel and I were both enraptured by the sight of their bodies so close to joining. I bit Daniels shoulder lightly as I imagined being in Armand’s position. Armand laughed softly and drew our attention to his face. He smiled at us and we watched a blush cover his face and neck.

‘I love you both so much in this moment….we are really doing this….’ He said softly.

Daniel smiled and nodded. ‘Are you okay?’

‘I am, I’m excited….I’m afraid too….this is….this is a huge moment….’ Armand said breathily, tears slid from the corners of his eyes to his ears.

Daniel glanced at me nervously. ‘Are you sure you’re ready for this? We don’t have to do it right now….’

Armand half gasped half laughed and shut his eyes. He gave us a watery smile and inhaled sharply. ‘I’m not crying for fear, I’m crying for….I’ve wanted to be here for so long, and I could never do it and now I think I actually will…’

‘It’s cathartic….’ I said gently. ‘It’s alright to be emotional when you achieve something you thought you never would….you are both doing so well, you’ve come a long way from when we started.’ 

‘We all have.’ Daniel said with a pointed look at me.

Armand tugged Daniels hands and nudged me with a leg. ‘Please can we go on? I’ve waited long enough. We….have waited long enough…’

I didn’t need to push Daniel very hard to make him press into our lover. I shifted gradually to sit beside them peacefully, I ran my hand up and down Armand’s thigh to comfort him as he struggled to adjust. Daniel watched himself filling his maker and they locked eyes, the love and emotion was palpable.

‘Relax my love…’ Daniel whispered, rubbing Armand’s hips. ‘I’m going as slow and gentle as I can okay? You need to talk if you need something…’

Armand gasped softly and grimaced a little the deeper Daniel went, it took some time for him to be completely engulfed in his makers body. They had to stop and take a breath several times as Armand tried to relax under Daniel. His legs wouldn’t stop shaking and he had freed his hands to press on Daniels chest.

When Daniel was finally at Armand’s centre they lay panting as though they had run a mile. They stared at each other lovingly and Armand’s tears continued over his cheeks into his hair.

‘We’re actually here, doing this, after all this time….’ Armand whimpered in awe.

Daniel was getting emotional as well, his own tears sliding over his cheeks. ‘Are you okay? Does it hurt?’

‘A little bit….’ Armand grudgingly confessed.

Daniel shifted forward to try and kiss Armand and froze as our lover hissed sharply. Daniel looked to me for help, the panic quickly setting in.

I grabbed the bottle of lube and held it out to him. ‘Armand, are you alright enough for Daniel to pull back some? Just to put more lube…..’

Armand nodded jerkily, hands pressing hard on Daniels chest, his knuckles turning white. He groaned and stiffened as Daniel pulled out slightly and coated himself in more lube. Daniel watched his makers face carefully as he slid back in and then out a little further than before, coating himself again and repeating the process twice more.

Armand had slowly calmed his breathing and tried to relax his body. Daniel wiped his tears away and smiled encouragingly.

‘Is that better?’

Armand tilted his face to ask for a kiss which Daniel gladly gave him. ‘It’s good….I’m good…’

Daniel smiled and rubbed their noses together. ‘I bet you are…..I love you Armand….’

Daniel started to rock against his maker, not yet daring to thrust. Armand bit his lip and stared wide eyed at his fledgling. Daniel glanced at me and I shrugged calmly. I moved away to lay down where I could watch without being involved. This wasn’t about me, this was about them and I was floored to be a part of this step in their relationship.

Armand was giving Daniel full control and letting him have an intimacy he had never had before. Daniel was conquering his fear of hurting Armand or making him worse than he was already. They were falling even further in love with each other and it was beautiful to watch.

Daniel tried a gentle thrust and was surprised as Armand cried out and raked his nails down his fledglings chest.

‘Don’t stop Daniel, it felt good I swear…..God I love you so much….’ Armand kissed his child and Daniel followed through on Armand’s encouragement.

Daniel gathered courage and enthusiasm as Armand gently whispered his name and begged him softly to be his. Daniel didn’t get rough once, didn’t loose control or loose focus again. He took his time and made every move carefully. I was impressed by his self-control, but then I supposed it was difficult to loose control if you were afraid for your partner.

Armand suddenly murmured softly, and said the most unexpected thing. ‘Daniel we need more lube….’

Daniel kissed him roughly, pulling away with a smack of his lips. ‘I am so proud of you boss….’

Armand wiped his face mockingly and tried to hide his blush. ‘Anyone could have asked for more lube!’

‘You wouldn’t have…..’ I said softly, throwing Armand under the bus. ‘You would have borne it to the end and then been sorry you kept your mouth shut.’

Armand rolled his eyes while Daniel chuckled in agreement with me. ‘Alright laugh it up you two…..we will see you being just as upfront when it’s your turn.’ Armand looked at me pointedly and I gave him a filthy look.

‘Don’t call me out on my bull-shit like that!’ I said indignantly. ‘Why do you have to stitch me up in this way every time?’

Daniel had been applying more lube in the time while Armand and I were talking and he snorted with laughter. ‘We will talk about your despicable abuse of modern slang later….’

He drew Armand’s attention back with an easy thrust into his warmth. Armand moaned and Daniel held the angle as it drew pleasure from his maker. I watched lovingly as they each gave in to the other.

Armand was keening suddenly and his face turned pink from the passion. ‘Daniel please! I want you to claim me, Daniel please fill me and mark me….I’m yours, I’m all yours….’

Daniel followed through, becoming more impassioned and desperate, he kissed Armand as he worked himself inside the smaller vampire. I watched their passion play out until they lay spent, kissing each other deeply and staring into each other’s eyes meaningfully.

Daniel sat up finally and slowly pulled his softening member from his makers body. Armand grimaced as he felt the cum on his backside. Daniel gently held his maker by the thighs and looked down to see his handy work. I sat up as well and went to get damp facecloths from the bathroom. When I returned Daniel looked concerned and Armand was trying to calm him.

‘It doesn’t really hurt so badly….’ He said kindly. ‘You have to expect this Daniel but it’s alright.’

I handed them each a cloth and saw what Daniel was fussing over. Armand’s entrance looked slightly puffy and irritated, there was a small trail of blood as well.

‘I didn’t know you were bleeding!’ Daniel said indignantly. ‘Why didn’t you say I hurt you?’

‘I’m fine….’ Armand finished cleaning himself and gingerly climbed onto his knees to try and clean Daniel off. ‘It’s not as bad as I thought it would be, you were very gentle.’

Armand kissed him reassuringly. Daniel sighed and wrapped his arms around his maker once he was clean. ‘Fine I’ll drop it….but how are you feeling otherwise?’

Armand lay down and snuggled between us. ‘I feel, lighter…..like I have nothing holding me down anymore….I feel relieved that I was able to do this, I’m proud of myself….’

Daniel looked at me and I nodded, giving a face to our shared suspicion.

‘I feel like there’s a but here…’ Daniel said.

‘But….’ Armand sighed sadly. ‘I also feel very sad and I don’t know why….’

I kissed his shoulder and Daniel nuzzled his nose. ‘It’s okay if you don’t know why, sometimes in vulnerable moments our feelings just release. You felt so relaxed and trusting with us that your body released all the tension and pent up feelings….you’ll figure out the why’s later….’

Daniel looked surprised and kissed me over our lover. Armand grabbed his face playfully and squished Daniels lips to make his “fishy face” which always made Armand and I laugh. ‘How are you feeling lover mine?’

Daniel smiled and nodded slowly. ‘I feel good, I feel like everything is okay…..I know what’s what now if that makes sense? I feel like we’ve opened a new level of our relationship and I feel like…I feel happy….’ He smiled at us goofily and kissed us each in turn. ‘I love you both so much….’

‘We love you too.’ Armand and I said simultaneously.

We burst out laughing and hugged each other closer. I felt the tension in my heart loosen as I realized my lovers had finally accomplished what they had set out to do at the start of this whole saga. I felt pride and trust and I couldn’t remember ever being happier than I was with these two men.


End file.
